The present invention relates to bow hunting accessories and, more particularly, to a bow string release for selectively retaining or releasing a bow string. The bow string release includes a trigger guard for protecting the trigger from accidental movement, and a trigger lock (“safety”) for selectively preventing movement of the trigger.
Bow hunters often use a bow release to hold a bow string drawn back while hunting. Then, when an arrow is placed against the string and the hunter is ready to take a shot, the bow release is manipulated to release the string. Bow release devices are advantageous in that they provide a more sure grip of a bow string for the hunter as well as protecting a hunter's fingers from soreness that may be experienced when pulling and holding a bow string.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for pulling, holding, and releasing a bow string. Although assumably effective for their intended uses, the existing bow release devices are often triggered unintentionally in that their release triggers may be actuated if the trigger is accidentally depressed by contact with the hunter's fingers, with a tree branch, or some other object.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a safety bow string release that includes a guard for preventing unintentional contact with the trigger of a bow release. Further, it would be desirable to have a bow string release that includes a “safety” mechanism that selectively prevents movement altogether—even intentional movement—of a bow string release trigger. In addition, it would be desirable to have a safety bow string release that increases the safety of hunters while hunting with a bow.